Talk:JumpMaster 5000/@comment-98.100.253.30-20190722165307
Im testing a jm-5k and customized yt-1300/escape craft squad and im looking for some input. Cusomized YT-1300: Han - Trick Shot, Perceptive Copilot, Qi'ra, Contraband Cybernetics, Electronic Baffle, Lando's MF, BT-1 Escape Craft: Lando - Tac Officer Jumpmaster: Dengar - Lone Wolf, Adv. Proton torps, Contraband Cybernetics, Punishing One, Greedo, R3 astromech. There are a lot of intricate parts and a lot to remember to do, definitely requires practice. but Han/Lando is a stressed ships nightmare, +1 attack die against stressed ships (landos MF), and 1 hit -> 1 crit for every stress token on the defending ship (bt-1). Honestly if Han's not stressed and he's on an obstacle he has locked (Qi'ra) then hes kind of everyones nightmare, i did the math and if hes attacking a stressed ship (+1) through an obstacle (+2 (hans ability and trick shot)) at range 1 (+1), thats a 6 die Fat Boi nuke right there, plus he can double focus as his action (perceptive) and use landos ship ability when docked as his reroll to make it a double modded 6 die attack... yea. He can shed the gained stress (from lando) with either electronic baffle (if he needs to skedaddle outta there next round) or a blue maneuver, so that blank reroll from lando is always available (unless not docked). If Dengar is flown correctly at the beginning of the game, he could launch off an adv proton torp (and change 2 hits to crits with adv proton torps ability and greedo) and do another attack against (hopefully) the same ship he just laid a nuke into (after it attacks dengar of course), but if not then R3 allows him to have locks on more than 1 ship so basically dengar has a lot of attacking options, but focusing fire into one ship is ideal. Plus dengar can just sloop whenever he needs to with contraband cybernetics without having any consequences until the next round (if CC is popped). imagine the double sloop, doing a sloop in a round, and then the next round popping CC and doing another sloop while still getting actions... *heavy breathing* haha. sure he'd end up with like 2-3 stress tokens depending on the actions he does, and it might take him out of the game for a few rounds, but it could totally be worth it if you are desparately trying to get a ship off the board cause if you already TL'd the guy youre chasing before then you can use that action to focus and boom you got a double mod. And last but not least lando can pop off and do his thing or coordinate a buddy if needed, but this would probably just be at the beginning so he can coordinate han so he can lock an obstacle, and double focus as his normal action, and then redock the following system phase. All in all i think its pretty solid if you know how to fly it, a lot of the triggers are very situational, but if you can fly it right, those situations will pop up more than you'd think.